


Afterparty

by spookyhead



Category: Original Work
Genre: After Party, Aftercare, Collars, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Colleagues with Benefits, Grinding, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, and maybe something more..., brief but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyhead/pseuds/spookyhead
Summary: "Think I have a few ideas for how you can entertain me now.""Lead the way."
Relationships: Original Nonbinary Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Afterparty

It wasn’t often that Alex dipped back into the world of glamorous parties and social mixers that her parents were forever entrenched in, but tonight was one of the regular times that she had to stomach it. The Guinto Artisan company was holding its annual jewelry auction and with it came a hoard of shallow idiots vying for the shiniest object that caught their eye the fastest. Alex may have retained a taste for beautiful objects but in comparison to the things she’s seen, the strange and the unique and the horrific, even a diamond lost its luster. 

She didn’t find things like this worth the time anymore…mostly. However, the arrangement that got her involved a few years ago fortunately had a silver lining for her own business. Her mother and father agreed to give part of the funds raised from the auction to the development of Vigilantic, then in return Alex would make an appearance and handle the organization of the event. An effort to keep the reputation of a whole family and an attempt to drag her back into their normal world. Alex realized this, but didn’t care. She got to have only limited dealings with the clients, and her passion project got a financial boost. 

And another on the plus side, the punch was delicious. 

Alex had placed the reception after the auction in the ballroom of one of the older and larger hotels in the city. Fancy chandelier, marble tiling, gaudily intricate carpeting that her mother gushed about, the whole nine yards. The party was in full swing with a sea of people moving to and fro, Alex standing safe at the edge sipping her something-th cup of the punch whose fruity flavor masked the alcohol well. Now she had a pleasant buzz, her gaze lazily wandering about. She had given enough stiff pleasantries to her family’s clients by now that she was mostly left alone, but now she was bored. 

After downing her glass Alex abandoned it on a nearby table and set off towards the bulk of the gathering, eyeing the numerous faces for any she recognized. One of the perks of organizing the event was that she was able to invite whoever she wished from her inner circle, within reason of course. The humans or those who could pass as humans kept mostly to their own groups, but it still seemed to be a good morale booster and none could resist the siren song of free food and booze. 

Soon enough she spotted one of her team seated at the bar counter further back. Alex highly doubted Jo had been to something like this before but they had been part of Vigilantic for a few months now and proven to be reliable. She figured she could trust them not to make a scene and embarrass her. Jo quickly noticed as Alex approached, eyeing her cooly with what looked to be a whiskey glass in hand.

“Evening, Alex.” 

“Hey.” She leaned against the bar counter, taking the opportunity to look Jo over. They were dressed in a black turtleneck under a deep blue suit jacket, their dark hair streaked with hints of silver cascading over their shoulders in its usual unruly fashion. Alex found her gaze lingering, unable to look away from the unexpected sight of how striking they looked. Their usual air of aloof, composed confidence was further accentuated by their more formal appearance, something about it made Alex temporarily forget why she was standing there in the first place.

“...can I help you?” 

“Just surprised you own other clothes besides overalls,” Alex hastily mustered up her usual taunting smirk, hoping her face wasn’t doing anything stupid before that. “Walk with me. I’m bored.” 

Without waiting for a response Alex spun around and strode away, but as expected Jo soon caught up to follow at her side.

“Not sure why you think I’ll be able to entertain you,” They shoved their hands in their pockets, eyeing the others in the party as the two walked past. “Isn’t Eva here?”

“Yeah, but she’s wasted. I’d rather not be around when she starts reading people’s embarrassing memories as a party trick.” 

“You, passing up watching complete strangers face public humiliation? If you aren’t feeling well, you should sit down.” Jo’s eyes widened in innocent surprise though Alex caught the corners of their mouth quirking slightly. 

“Oh shove it,” Alex retorted. “For your information, I _do _know most people here. They aren’t as interesting as you’d think.”__

____

____

“I see...” Jo didn’t seem convinced, deep blue gaze thoughtful as they studied Alex. “What about your parents?” 

“What about them?” Her reply was stiff, gaze steadily ahead. 

“I’ve just never heard you mention them before. Didn’t think they were even...around.” They shrugged, and Alex snorted. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Jo fell silent at that, and Alex assumed the conversation was done. Now struck with the urge for a smoke she led them out of the ballroom into a more secluded hallway. It was nice to escape from the cacophony of voices and music, and at this hour there was nobody else around to notice the smell of a cigarette(despite the small square of a no smoking sign nearby).

She halted against the wall to reach into her pocket, but before she could even pull out a pack a hand gently pressed between her shoulder blades.

“I think I know a few things. Maybe more than most.” Jo murmured, touch slowly trailing down to firmly rest against the small of her back. It was easy to catch their meaning with their low tone, the possessiveness of their hold. Alex could feel the warmth of their skin through her vest, but a shiver still traveled up her spine.

“D-don’t flatter yourself.” Alex huffed, though she felt a bit of heat rise in her cheeks. “You’re not the first person I’ve had in my bed.”

That was mostly true, however those past physical relationships never had any repeat performances. She refrained from mentioning that though, it didn’t mean anything. It was just that Jo gave her a good way to let off steam from time to time, and she didn’t see any reason to change that arrangement. 

“I see.” Jo’s expression was unreadable but their hand quickly withdrew. “So we’re not continuing this any further?” 

“I-I never said that.” Alex quickly blurted out as she caught Jo’s wrist, a small part of her craving the warmth of that touch again. A flicker of surprise passed over Jo’s face as they stared at where the other’s hand gripped them, but soon that insufferable, smug half-smile returned. Their lips parted, likely to deliver some smartass remark, so Alex took the chance to stop them in their tracks by yanking them into a kiss. 

Jo made a small sound of surprise but soon relaxed, lips parting to deepen it. It wasn’t long before they took control, grasping onto the other’s hips and pressing Alex back into the wall. Their hands began to roam, groping at Alex’s ass and shoving their thigh between her legs.

They didn’t waste any time in making things intensify, but Alex was impatient too. This was exactly the thing she had been looking for. She nibbled at Jo’s lip, hands entangling in their hair as she wrapped her arms around their neck. Soon enough Jo caressed up Alex’s sides before deftly undoing the buttons of her vest, hands sliding past to cup her breasts. Alex gasped against Jo’s mouth as they rubbed her chest, fingers circling against the piercings through the fabric and sending heat rushing right between her legs. 

“Fuuuuck.” She mumbled, biting her lip as she ground her hips against Jo’s thigh. Jo pulled back to watch quietly, hands skillfully coaxing more low noises from Alex’s throat as they gently rocked their leg in time with her.

Suddenly the sound of laughter drifted down the hall and they both paused. It came from the ballroom which they were hidden from at the moment, but Alex still pressed a hand against Jo’s chest to lightly nudge them back.

“Think I have a few ideas for how you can entertain me now.” She murmured, straightening as she did her vest back up. If they ran into anyone Alex would prefer to appear at least more put together than she felt. Jo nodded, Alex knew they wouldn’t need any further explanation.

“Lead the way.” 

Once they were in an elevator Alex never felt so glad to have chosen to stay in a room on one of the lower floors. Still, the ride felt like it lasted much longer than a couple seconds. Though she tried to keep it under wraps, excitement was thrumming in her veins as the doors opened and the two of them stepped into the hallway. 

Once they reached Alex’s room she quickly snatched the do-not-disturb sign to place it on the front of the door, then letting Jo inside. It was a decent space, a small bedroom connected to a living room complete with the typical amenities. A bit more of a dated style than her usual preference, really, but the thought didn’t even cross Alex’s mind. She just honed in on her suitcase in the bedroom and pulled it open, Jo following her to watch.

“Hm.” She could practically hear their smirk over her shoulder as they watched Alex retrieve a small black bag. It was something Jo was well familiar with at this point. “You came prepared.” 

“I use some of these for myself too, you know.” Alex muttered, standing up to place it on the desk across from the bed. Opening it up revealed the array of the favorite toys she had in her collection, plus a few other things she saved for these sort of encounters. Jo stood beside her, thoughtful look on their face as they examined the contents more closely, and Alex watched them just as attentively. “Anything catch your eye?”

Jo stayed quiet but picked up one of the collars tucked into the pocket of the bag, handling it almost gingerly as they set it aside. It was a broad banded leather collar lined with a few metal studs, framing the large metal ring intended to be connected to a leash that Jo took out as well. They turned to Alex, then setting about stripping her of her vest once more.

“We’ll use the colors like usual, right?” Jo murmured, now taking a step further and reaching for Alex’s tie. Once that and a few buttons of her dress shirt were undone her neckline was left exposed. Alex stood still while they worked, her eyes fixed on the collar as eager anticipation churned in her stomach.

“Right.” The brush of Jo’s calloused hands against her neck as they fastened the collar around it sent tingles throughout her skin. Alex had seen those hands swing an axe with enough ferocity to tear a limb off from a creature twice their size, she’d seen them crush a man’s windpipe with ease. The knowledge of that power thrumming below their skin, despite how gently Jo currently handled her, sent a thrill through Alex that was intoxicating.

“Not too tight?” Jo asked, and when Alex shook her head they retrieved the leash and fastened it to the ring of the collar. They paused for a moment to look her over then their expression hardened into the intent focus Alex was now well familiar with, hunger smoldering behind their eyes. “Good. Now kneel.”

Alex had expected a command like that and her lips twisted into a challenging grin. She stared down at Jo haughtily, leaning against the desk with a relaxed posture. “Make me.” 

“Sure.” Jo’s eyes sharpened and in one sharp tug of the leash Alex was sent forward off balance. Her breath hitched in surprise as she crumpled, barely managing to catch herself with hands and knees hitting the carpet with a thud. 

_Bastard. _Alex thought sourly, trying to ignore the heat quickly rising in her face. Before she could even recover a hand locked around her jaw, pulling her upright in a kneeling position. Jo loomed over her now, and Alex wondered if they could feel her pulse racing against their fingers.__

____

____

“I’ve really had it with you being difficult.” They held the leash taut in a steady grip, keeping Alex in place even as they let go of her jaw. “It’s time something’s done about that.” Another slight tug, as if for emphasis. 

“Ohhh, I’m so scaaared~” Alex drawled, holding her head up high with a chuckle. Maybe her voice shook a little more than usual while doing so, maybe there was a slight pulse between her legs when the collar was pulled on, so what? She still had no plans of giving up control so easily. “Sorry sweetheart, I’m just not really buying the whole ‘domination’ part.” 

Jo’s eyes narrowed. But then, a small smile formed on their face. Calm, almost amused, but with an intent look in their gaze that made Alex’s own grin falter. 

“Can’t say I’m convinced by you, either. With how much of a horny bitch you’ve proven to be, I’m surprised you didn’t just beg me to fuck you in the hallway.” Their tone was flat as they nudged their foot past Alex’s thighs, pressing their black, shiny dress shoe roughly against her crotch. Alex’s face flooded with heat.

“F-fuck you— _ah! _” She squeaked as Jo’s hand dipped down past her shirt, lightly pinching her nipple and rolling their fingers against the piercing on it. Before she could stop it a groan spilled past her lips, her hips betraying her and bucking against Jo’s shoe. Fuck, she was practically throbbing now. Jo kept up the stimulation mercilessly, toying with Alex’s breasts in the rough way that had at this point become a tried and true method to reduce her into a squirming mess.__

____

____

Alex’s breaths came out in shallow pants as she struggled to keep quiet. The pressure beneath her legs wasn’t helping any, Jo gently rocking their foot back and forth to give just enough sensation to leave her wanting more. Her self-control was slipping, embarrassingly easy underneath Jo’s touch. 

Then Jo’s hand stopped. Alex tensed in immediate impatience, back arching slightly as if to follow it as they pulled it away. They watched as Jo reached back into the desk to grab something Alex couldn’t see at first. Then when she could, her throat went dry. 

It was a small pocket knife, elegant in design with a dark, curved wooden handle engraved with an intricate silver design. Alex had received it from an old collector friend a few months back. Its place in the bag was usually unnoticed in favor of other things, but recently she had introduced it into her and Jo’s...activities. Jo was confused at first, maybe even concerned, however after some discussion they became more at ease.

Still, it never was something they suggested on their own until now. In one swift motion Jo flicked the blade out, regarding it for a moment. Then they met Alex’s eyes once more.

“...color, Alex?” Their voice was quiet, and Alex felt something soften in her chest at the sight of their impassiveness faltering in place of uncertainty. 

“Green.” She spoke as steadily as she could, eager excitement churning in her gut. If Jo now wanted to do it, it was all the better as opposed to them just indulging her. At Alex’s answer Jo gave a slight nod of acknowledgment, hand dipping back down to gently caress down her jawline with the edge of the blade. The metal was cold, sharp enough to send sparks through Alex’s skin even with how lightly it touched her.

“I’m only going to say this once. When I let you go, you’re going to get up and bend over that desk.” Their voice remained a low, velvety rumble as they quickly regained their steely gaze, slowly and deliberately dragging the knife down the center of Alex’s chest just enough for it to sting. “You disobey me again and I’ll make you regret it. Got it?” 

Heat spread through Alex’s body from wherever the knife touched her, pooling in her abdomen as the sensation made her shudder with both pain and pleasure. She hastily nodded, but all Jo did was give the leash another tug.

“What was that?” They asked sharply. Despite the haze over her mind there was a part of Alex still clinging to the vestiges of her pride, however its grip was now slipping. After a moment’s pause she lowered her gaze with cheeks on fire, as she had done many times before.

“Yes, Jo.”

Seemingly satisfied with that, Jo loosened their hold on the leash and let it fall slack. Now released from its hold Alex was able to let her posture relax, but not for long. Unsteadily she got to her feet, keenly aware of how wet it was between her legs. The slight, teasing touches she’d been given so far were maddening, and Alex hastily positioned herself on the table as Jo asked in hopes they’d give her something more.

Jo stepped back behind her and out of view, but soon Alex felt a hand gently follow the curve of her spine. Her back arched into the touch and she couldn’t help but give a needy whine, squeezing her thighs together in some attempt to get more friction. 

“That’s better...this suits you much more than that stupid brat charade you put up.” The hand dipped between her legs, pushing them back apart as Jo rubbed at Alex’s entrance through her pants. A breathy sigh escaped her as her hips rolled against Jo’s fingers. The shimmery black fabric barely provided a barrier, made more for appearance than sturdiness. Alex also had a few belts her flowing white shirt was tucked into, and she began to wonder how Jo would go about getting them off when suddenly she felt something else against her leg.

“A-ah, Jo—“ 

“Hold still.” Jo murmured, tracing what Alex now realized to be the knife up the inside of her thigh. It was mostly the flat side pressed against her but still Alex shivered as it drew nearer to her entrance. Not quite from fear, but more from the thrill. She was completely at Jo’s mercy. 

Suddenly in one abrupt motion there was a slight pressure and tearing sound, making Alex flinch and squeak in surprise. Her eyes flew open and she looked back, quickly realizing her pants had been cut open. For easy access. Fuck, that was way hotter than Alex wanted to admit. 

“T-those pants are coming out of your paycheck.” The threat was made easily flimsy with the tremor in her voice, with how Alex already was grinding back into Jo’s hand as it pushed past her panties to stroke against her folds.

“Sorry, princess.” They purred, devilish grin on their face. “No regrets there…don’t think you have any either, you’re fucking soaked.” As if to emphasize this they pressed two fingers against Alex’s cunt, barely receiving any resistance in the action. Alex bit back a moan, fists balling up against the table as they worked into her slowly. Excruciatingly slow in fact, she quickly began to squirm impatiently.

“...more…”

“Speak up, Alex.” Jo stopped moving their fingers altogether and Alex looked back at them desperately.

“P-please just fuck me already, I need it. Please—“ She cut off in a gasp as Jo withdrew their hand, moving over beside her where they set down the knife and started to look through the bag again. When they took out a small, black bullet vibrator Alex thought she was in for it now, but surprisingly it never even touched her. 

Instead, Jo shed their suit jacket and undid their belt and fly. As Alex looked closer she saw they had a harness on underneath, a simple pair of black boxer briefs with a ring that was currently empty. They turned the vibrator on and tucked it inside the harness, something Jo did every now and then to get more sensation. 

_Guess I wasn’t the only one who came prepared. _Alex thought smugly, however for once she held her tongue. Instead she remained still and watched attentively as Jo picked up a dildo. It was a decently sized one with a pale blue color and ridges to it that rubbed up against all the right places, one of Alex’s favorites. They fit the toy within the ring then moved back behind Alex, again pulling the soaked cloth of her underwear to tease the tip against her entrance.__

____

____

“ _Mnn _—fuck, put it in me.” Alex’s back arched desperately as she tried to rock her hips further down against the dildo, going so far as to reach back and pull her folds apart a little more so it could go in easier. Jo chuckled lowly, and Alex could feel the leash tug on her collar again as they tightened their grip on it.__

____

____

“There’s a good slut. I could listen to you beg all night.” They began to push in and Alex moaned, both from Jo’s words and from the relief of _finally _getting what she wanted. “There. What do you say?”__

____

____

“T-thank you..” Alex voice cracked as Jo drew back then pressed in further, filling her up completely. They kept their hips moving after that, not wasting any time in fucking into Alex’s wet heat with a punishing pace. Just how she liked it.

The leash went taut and Alex’s hands fell back forward, holding herself up to relieve some of the pressure the collar placed on her neck. Her eyes fluttered as she tilted her head back, blindly rocking against the dildo. Besides the shaky gasps streaming from her lips and the sound of impact from their hips, Alex could hear Jo’s breathing. It was ragged, sometimes slipping just on the edge of a moan, clearly the vibrator was doing its job. Maybe the two of them could be heard through the walls, Alex didn’t give a damn. All that mattered to her was the feeling.

“Ohhh fuck, _there _-right there—“ Her eyes rolled back as Jo shifted the angle of their thrusts, the ridges of the dildo stroking right up against the throbbing spot in her core. “J-Jo…”__

____

____

Jo hummed in approval, pressing their free hand against Alex’s lower back to keep her hips steady while their grip tightened on the leash. She could barely move now, all she could do was lie there and take it with her hands feebly clawing against the table. The pleasure was quickly building and her begging words soon deteriorated into breathy moans.

“Already close, huh?” Jo muttered, and when Alex nodded they huffed out a small laugh. “Wow. Can’t say that isn’t pathetic. Getting bent over and fucked like a whore really has you that worked up?”

Alex could only nod again, too far gone for any shame. Thighs trembling, electric sensation spiked from her core through all her body and her orgasm hit before Alex could even give a warning. She choked out a shuddering moan, arching up as she came hard enough to see stars. There was a moment where everything was blank pleasure, she couldn’t even think.

As she slumped against the table and came down from her high, Alex became aware of the throbbing heat still between her legs. Jo was still fucking her and the oversensitivity quickly kicked in, making Alex begin to squirm.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Jo’s voice was practically a growl by the end of that sentence as they gave a sharp thrust as if for emphasis. Alex whined as she looked back at Jo, eyes shining with a desperate gaze.

“J-Jo, I can’t-“

“Oh you will, princess.” With the hand not holding the leash Jo gripped the back of Alex’s neck, pushing her back down. “I know this is what you want.” 

There was a raging heat thrumming through her skin now, Alex pressing her face against the wood of the table to barely smother her noises. It was all so much, almost too much, but Jo was right. She didn’t want it to stop. Jo pressed down against her, movements becoming more sloppy as they ground their hips into her cunt. Alex could hear their breath hitch after one particularly hard thrust, ending in a low, raspy moan that made her spine tingle. 

_Fuck, that’s so hot. _She would never admit it aloud but she loved how they sounded. Jo was quieter, especially compared to her, so Alex savored the times she got to hear them be more vocal.__

____

____

“S-shit...that’s it, take it like the dirty little fucktoy you are.“ Jo mumbled in her ear now and Alex noticed the leash went slack, then feeling their hands come up underneath to grope at her chest and stomach. Alex panted out ‘more’s and ‘yes’s as she arched into the touch, the overwhelming sensation becoming even more pleasurable. Jo’s thrusts became jerky and they groaned, the sound choked out and shaking against Alex’s back. She knew by now what that meant and rolled her hips back, hoping to provide more sensation as Jo rode out their climax.

Finally they slowed, the dildo sliding out of Alex’s slick entrance and leaving her empty. All she could hear was her and Jo’s pants as they caught their breath, the faint buzz of the vibrator that was silenced by the rustle of fabric as Jo turned it off. Alex turned her head to look back and they met her gaze, cheeks flushed and wisps of wavy hair across their face. The dark, heated look in their eyes caught her attention the most.

“J-Jo, please…” By now she’d recovered from her previous orgasm and with how Jo kept fucking her the need was back, even sharper than before. “Please make me cum again.” Alex didn’t even care how, as long as this lasted a little bit longer. Jo raised a brow, faint smile forming on their face with a trace of fondness that was almost surprising to her. They took hold of the leash and gave a slight tug backwards.

“On your knees. First, you need to clean up your mess.” 

Alex didn’t even think twice this time, pushing herself upright. Her legs felt like jelly and made it easy to lower herself to the floor, positioning herself in front of Jo who now leaned against the table. Their hand caressed the back of Alex’s head, fingers brushing against her lavender hair, but they didn’t even have to bother guiding her forward. She leaned in, eagerly parting her lips and mouthing at the head of the dildo. The toy was wet with her own cum and Alex could taste it, that fact making her only more aroused.

She brought her hands up to grasp against Jo’s pants, trailing her tongue along the underside of the toy before taking it into her mouth. Alex made sure to make a show of it, gazing hazily up at Jo through her eyelashes as she slowly and deliberately swallowed down more of their shaft. 

“Good girl. Glad you’ve finally learned how to behave.” Jo murmured. The way they held the leash gave Alex little room to pull away as they began to slowly thrust into her mouth. Alex loosened her jaw and throat obediently, stroking her tongue against the ridges of the toy while Jo guided her back and forth. Her hips twitched needily all the while, craving more contact, and Alex practically groaned in relief when she felt Jo’s shoe press up against the gap between her thighs. 

“Mm…” Alex’s eyelids fluttered as she hungrily rutted against smooth leather, her slick entrance easing her motions. Jo leaned back, angling their foot up to press more directly between her legs, and even just that small motion made a world of difference. Alex was a complete mess, mindlessly grinding with pathetic sounds of pleasure coming from around the dildo. 

“You wanna cum that badly? You think you deserve it?” Jo pulled her forward even further on the toy, making it hit the back of her throat and causing Alex to gag slightly. Alex just gazed up at Jo pleadingly, dark eyes tearing up as she tried her best to breathe. Her hands gripped their thighs in desperate need, only loosening when Jo finally let go of the leash and pulled her off.

“P-please…” Alex gasped out once she could speak, lips now shining with spit. Rutting at their feet in whorish desperation, she knew how depraved this behavior was but deep in her core she loved every second of it. “I can cum like this, please let me…” 

Jo hummed thoughtfully, both hands gently cradling the sides of her face no doubt feeling how warm her skin was. The quiet, satisfied smile remained on their face. “Go on. Let me see.” 

Now with permission Alex quickened her pace, her gasps and moans intermingling with the wet sounds as she humped Jo’s shoe with shameless abandon. She felt like she might fall apart at any moment, Jo’s hold being the one thing grounding her as they ran their fingers through her hair.

“O-oh God, I...I…” Alex’s hands grasped at Jo’s hips and she pressed her face against their stomach, barely muffling her cry as she came. It felt like she was floating, thoughts swimming with only a vague awareness of her shaking body, of Jo’s hands still stroking against her head.

“I got you.” They whispered, soft enough that Alex almost missed it. She slumped against them in a content daze, eyelashes fluttering as she panted heavily. Part of her could’ve stayed there forever, basking in the afterglow and the careful caress of Jo’s touch, but eventually Jo shifted their hold to Alex’s arms and guided her to her feet. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Alex plopped down on the edge of the bed, tilting her head to give Jo easier access to the collar as they took it off. She watched hazily as they removed the toy from the harness then began to fiddle with the belts around Alex’s waist, their brow soon furrowing in frustration. 

“No idea why one person needs to wear so many belts.” Jo muttered, and Alex gave a tired laugh.

“For style, Jo. For style.” She batted Jo’s hands away and began to unbuckle them herself, doing so in mere moments. Jo stared at them incredulously for a moment before shaking their head, peeling the ruined pants from Alex’s legs as she shrugged off her dress shirt.

“Be right back.” Jo disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard, when they returned they held a facecloth. It was pleasantly warm as they pressed it against Alex’s skin and she leaned back, spreading her legs so Jo could properly clean her up. Once that was finished they lingered over her, gently tracing a hand over her thigh. “...how’re you feeling?”

Alex met their gaze, something strange fluttering in her chest. A thought sprung up that surprised her, an odd urge to pull Jo back on top of her, get another taste of that addictive warmth. “...really good.” She looked away, clearing her throat. “What’re you gonna do now?” Jo just shrugged.

“I’ll be out of your hair soon. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything else from me.” 

“I-I mean, you don’t have to.” Jo raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at Alex’s words and she quickly added. “Don’t have to go, I mean. It’s late.” They were done with the sex, so why did her cheeks feel so warm right now? 

“Oh.” Alex had never seen Jo so surprised before. They studied her a moment longer before standing upright, expression nestling back into its usual neutrality. “Okay well...mind if I use the shower here?” 

“Go ahead.” Alex waved a hand dismissively, shifting away from Jo to busy herself with pulling back the blankets. It was just a matter of convenience, she told herself. Like the rest of this arrangement was. She nestled herself into the soft, silky sheets that were cool against her skin, facing away from Jo now but still keenly aware of the sounds of their activity as they moved about the room.

“It alright if I use your shower stuff?” They asked, and Alex winked an eye open. 

“Sleeping with the head of Vigilantic with the intent to exploit her for her hair products?” She called back lazily, not bothering to turn around. “How devious. You’ll hear from my lawyer within the week.” Jo snorted, and Alex could practically see them shaking their head as the bathroom door closed.

By the time Jo got out of the shower Alex was nearly asleep, vaguely aware of the lights clicking off and the dip in the bed as they settled in next to her. 

“You awake?” They all but breathed the words out, and Alex grunted.

“Pet my hair.”

“...what?”

“You asked if I needed anything else. Do it.” 

There was a pause, then the sound of cloth moving as Jo rolled over. Alex could barely make out anything in the dark but could hear Jo’s breath close by, she knew they were face to face. Her eyelids fluttered shut again as she felt the brush of their hand against her scalp, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Every stroke brought her not just closer to slumber but also further from whatever was holding her back before. 

Eventually she just gave in, cautiously inching closer, and Jo’s hand didn’t even falter. By the time Alex finally fell asleep her face was tucked against Jo’s chest, their two bare bodies intertwined.


End file.
